


All We Are is All We've Left Behind

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Knotting, Other, Possession, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Bored, Izanami decides to get a little more hands-on with the Inaba populace. She decides to possess Nanako, planning to use the young girl to mess with the Investigation Team. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 23





	All We Are is All We've Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This one's fucked up dudes. Reader discretion advised. Any comments complaining about the subject matter will be laughed at.

Though Izanami had mastered many things in the time that she had been crawling through existence, one thing that she didn't quite have handled was how to pass the time. Waiting for something was the worst feeling, especially when it was something that she was excited about, and the effects that her fog would have on Inaba was something that excited her to no end. Yet, she had to wait. Each development was months apart, and although she could have just slept through that time, she didn't want to miss anything. That left her to entertain herself in the interim, and as she watched one of her subjects closely, she happened upon an idea.

"Big bro, you're back!" Nanako chimed, getting up from her place by the television to approach Yu, who had just walked in from the summer heat. Not that the inside was any better.

"Heya, Nanako. Is Dojima in?" Yu asked, glancing around. A part of him already knew that the answer would be no, but he felt the need to ask just in case.

"No, he got called into work again," Nanako replied. She was sounding a little less depressed each time she had to say that, and Yu couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad one. He reached down to ruffle her hair and then walked over towards the couch, taking the opportunity to rest his legs. Nanako joined him a moment later, laying down on the couch with her head in his lap, as she tended to do.

Innocent in nature by all parties, of that Izanami had no doubt, but she couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to remove that innocence. A part of her felt as if that might be tampering with her own work, but the excitement that she felt while mulling it over was hard to ignore. To take something so pure and completely ruin it... that was something that had interested her from the moment that she first attained godhood, and here was an ample opportunity—one that would help to further her personal goals, no less. She would have been a fool to not take the opportunity, she thought.

She found herself taking over the body of the young girl before she had even properly processed the thought—one downside of godhood was that often times thoughts would transform themselves into actions before they had even been properly mulled over. With her head in Yu's lap, she rolled over onto her back to glance up at him. Now that she was in control, what would she do? Closing her eyes, she turned her head once more to face him, her face more or less in his crotch. She thought that the position would inspire more lewd thoughts in her mind, and it did, but more than that she simply found herself with a feeling of comfort. As the gentle scent of his sweat tickled at her senses, she let her thoughts drift or a moment.

In the end, she was occupied by her thoughts for so long that Yu soon got up to take care of some errands, and Nanako was left on her own once again. Sitting up, she watched Yu leave, wondering which of his many friends he was going to spend time with, and then Izanami realised exactly where it was that she needed to start: his friends. They all seemed to share Yu's affection for Nanako, and turning that affection on its head would be nothing short of delicious.

But who should she start with? Yosuke, the desperate fool who can't flirt to save his life? Yukiko, the pent-up heiress who would likely be the most susceptible to that sort of change? Or perhaps Naoto, Yu's girlfriend and closest companion? Before too long, Izanami decided who she was going to target, and she left the house not long after Yu had, hoping that he hadn't been going out to visit the very person that she was about to visit herself.

Chie threw jab after jab at the punching bag hanging from her roof. No matter how hard she trained or how long she trained for, she never felt as if she had put enough work in. Time and time again, their group had been met with villains that they struggled to defeat, and if one of them caught her lacking then that would be the end for her. She was so focused on her training that she didn't even notice the knock on her door at first. Her parents were out, though that was a rare thing, so although she did distantly hear the knock on the door she assumed that somebody else would answer it.

When a second knock came a few moments later, she realised that she would have to go down and answer it. Heading to the door, she tried to catch her breath before answering it so that she didn't seem too out of shape (which wasn't even remotely close to the truth, but she did try to keep up appearances in that regard—and indeed, very few others). When she finally opened it, she had to look down to see who was standing there. Nanako looked up at her with a smile on her face, prompting confusion from Chie.

Yu was nowhere to be seen. Why would Nanako be here by herself? 

"Oh! Hey, Nanako-chan," Chie spoke, stepping aside to let the young girl inside. Nanako took the invitation without hesitation. "What brings you here?" the tomboy asked.

"Big bro said you have a dog, and I wanted to see him," Nanako replied. Inside Nanako's head, Izanami was trying to figure out how to best impersonate the young girl. Such an innocent tone of voice would have sounded ridiculous coming out of anyone else's mouth, perhaps as if they were hiding something... which wasn't too far from the truth. Nanako looked around for the dog, prompting Chie to rub the back of her head.

"Oh, is that right? Uh, yeah, I do. He's, um..." she began, before heading over towards the back door. After opening it, she called out to the dog and guided him inside, then closed the back door and looked down towards Nanako. "He's super friendly! You don't have to be afraid of him or anything. Yukiko was sometimes when we were younger, but Muku here wouldn't hurt a fly. Isn't that right, boy?" With her question asked, Chie ruffled the fur on Muku's neck, prompting an affirmative bark from him.

Izanami played up the response as much as she could, edging over to the dog so that she could give it a pet that she made sure looked hesitant, even though she would never have actually been afraid of something as weak a mere pet. That said, she did have some plans for him, and just about as soon as she could get away with being left alone with the dog, she suggested it, with Chie heading back up to her room to continue the training that had been interrupted minutes earlier.

Left alone with the dog, Izanami looked over it with a smirk on her face. Now that Chie was gone, she saw no reason to imitate Nanako's mannerisms. "My, what a lovely dog you are," Izanami muttered, running her hand along Muku's fur. "Yes, I think you'll be very useful. Be a good boy and stay still for me, won't you? I have a tomboy to utterly mind break, and you're going to help me." She planted a firm, sloppy kiss against Muku's muzzle, making sure to slip her tongue up against his teeth as she did—whatever she could do to make the act as depraved as possible. It didn't even occur to her that without Chie there to watch, she was effectively doing it or no reason.

Moving around the dog, she moved Nanako onto her knees, then reached a hand over to wrap it around the dog's tail. She paused for a moment then and dipped her head down underneath the dog to examine its sheath. It wasn't aroused yet, as was to be expected, but she could smell the scent of sex—either recently or simply sometime between then and the last time that Muku had been washed, he'd had sex. It was every bit as intoxicating to Izanami as the idea that she was corrupting a poor child was, and she soon found herself leaning over to push a kiss against the red tip, just about pointing out from within the sheath.

That kiss was enough to excite the dog a little, and the tip that had been just pointing out of the sheath began to grow some. A little bigger, and then a little more, and then at least a couple of inches of the red, veiny shaft were out in the open. Leaning close, Izanami ran her tongue against it, feeling out the veins as she did, vividly aware that it was the mouth of a young girl that she was using, and all the more excited for it. The taste was mostly salty and bitter, not pleasant in the slightest, but Izanami wasn't doing it for the taste. She moved her free hand down to hold onto one of the dog's legs to help hold him in place, then she took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Once again, the shaft began to grow, little by little as she continued to eagerly suck on it. It wasn't long until Muku was fully erect, with a big, throbbing canine shaft at least a third of the size of Nanako's arm, and even thicker than her wrist. Savouring the horrible taste, Izanami slurped on what she could reach of the shaft, drawing her lips gently back and forth on it. If she was going to go any further, she would have to risk causing some discomfort to the child whose body she was in, and she didn't want to go that far just yet.

Not to say that she didn't go equally far in other ways, as the next thing she did was move up behind the dog, the hand on his tail once again lifting it up and out of the way to expose his asshole. It smelled horrible, and despite how aware Izanami was of what she was doing, one thing that she didn't want to think about was just how dirty the hole that she was about to lick was. All the same, though, she leaned forward, planted her tongue against Muku's butthole, then began to lap at it, letting soft moans of pleasure leave her as she did.

The moans of pleasure had another intention, though. She was hoping that they would be loud enough that they would catch Chie's attention, and that she would come back downstairs to see what why Nanako was making such obscene noises. With her eye on the door, Izanami licked and sucked and slurped at the eager dog's stinky behind, ready to double her efforts the moment that Chie walked into the room. Losing herself in the motions, her thoughts slipped briefly from Chie, the horrible bitter taste of Muku's asshole staining her senses as she kept licking, all the same, reaching a hand down between her legs to masturbate as she did.

And then finally the door opened, with Chie stepping into the room before she had even taken a peek inside it. Her reaction was delayed some, with the tomboy unsure what she was looking at, at first. "I heard some weird noises, are you okay?" she asked, before taking the time to process exactly what it was Nanako and Muku were getting up to. Seeing Nanako crouched behind him, with her tongue placed firmly underneath the tail—once she was properly looking at them, it didn't take her long to figure out what was happening.

Chie was speechless at first, and Izanami did exactly as she had been planning to do: once she was sure that Chie was watching them, she doubled her efforts to please the dog, even going as far as to move the hand that had been holding his tail to instead reach over and wrap around his cock, which she began to stroke as her tongue plunged deeper into his unwashed asshole. Lifting her gaze, she made sure to look Chie in the eye as she sank to such depravity, silently inviting the tomboy to abandon all sense of reason and morality and join her in having fun.

Of course, it wasn't actually that easy, and Izanami hadn't expected it to be, even if the invitation had been extended. After a few moments of Chie standing there in stunned silence, Izanami pulled Nanako back and had her move to her feet. She approached Chie, then reached a hand up to grab onto the girl's collar before pulling her down. Unable to even properly process why Nanako would be doing such a thing, Chie was pulled down as Izanami wanted, and then the goddess planted a firm, sloppy kiss right against Chie's mouth.

Whether it was the taste of her dog's asshole or simply the fact that a girl as young as Nanako was kissing her on the lips, Chie finally pulled back from the lewd display, looking down at Nanako with a look of utter disgust. "...Nanako-chan... why would you... do such a disgusting thing?" she asked, not even having the smallest clue as to what could prompt the young girl to do such a thing.

"It's fun," Izanami responded, doing her best to keep up the tone of voice that Nanako tended to use. With both hands moving up to hold onto Chie's collar this time, she pulled the girl down for another sloppy kiss on the lips, and try as Chie might, she wasn't able to pull away from it that time. This time, Izanami made sure to plunge her tongue into Chie's mouth. She ran it against the teeth and along the lips, holding on with force that shouldn't have been possible for a body as young as Nanako's was—if Chie had been able to think clearly, that would have been a clue that something wasn't right, but with the taste of her own dog's asshole on her tongue, thinking clearly wasn't possible.

Just as quickly as Nanako had pulled her down for a deep kiss, she pushed Chie back against the couch, prompting the tomboy to grasp for the arm and pull herself up again, but Nanako was on her in seconds, keeping her pressed against the couch. With that previously shown strength, she tore a hole in the pants that Chie was wearing and ripped the underwear beneath from her body. Chie barely had time to register just how odd that was before Nanako guided Muku over to take his place between Chie's legs.

As he hopped up, Chie pleaded with him not to do what he was about to do. At first simply with her gaze, but then she voiced her protest. "Muku... please..." she muttered, her hand reaching down between her legs to cover up her exposed pussy. The dog didn't seem to care very much, or perhaps he simply didn't understand. Whatever it was, Chie felt a sense of betrayal as he prodded his red hot throbbing dog cock up against her hand, precum dripping as he did, even though she knew deep down that the dog likely had no idea what was going on.

Nanako held Chie in place, and it was only now that she had a moment to process that fact that Chie began to wonder how such a thing was even possible. She'd made quick work of her clothes, too. Chie just hoped that her parents wouldn't come home to see her in such a state, especially with the family dog on top of her. Nanako reached down, wrapped a hand around that throbbing dog cock and aligned it with Chie's pussy. Muku was docile enough until that moment, simply standing there atop Chie, lightly panting, but the moment that he felt his cock hit the mark, he thrust forward and set into a rough rhythm.

Izanami merely smiled, prompting Chie to give her a glance of questioning to go with all of the other negative emotions that the look expressed. Chie very clearly didn't understand what was happening, and although that was delicious to Izanami for its own reasons, it wouldn't serve her purpose very well—if she was going to properly corrupt the tomboy, she was going to need to show her just how much pleasure there was to be found in depravity.

From Chie's perspective, Nanako suddenly reached down and began to rub at her clit in frenzied circles, though whether she was trying to please or overwhelm her wasn't clear. If it was the latter, then it worked. Chie had already been overwhelmed by the fact that her dog was fucking her, but the fingers against her clit only seemed to make that pressure worse. The reason why became clear a few seconds later when Chie suddenly thrust her hips forward against the dog cock inside her. Her cunt quivered around the shaft inside it, and she moaned out loud, struggling to keep the rest of her body still, though, for the most part, she did manage to do so.

At that moment, once the orgasm had passed just about enough for her to think clearly, the situation seemed to hit her. She had just been brought to orgasm by a dog, in a situation that had been orchestrated by her friend's younger cousin. That acknowledgement sat in her gaze as she looked at Nanako again, no longer pleading with her to stop or even to explain why she had done what she had done, and Izanami saw that as her moment to keep pressing on the attack, but first... well, Muku had been a good boy, so it was only right that he should get to finish, right?

She pressed a hand against the dog and pushed him back some, just for the moment. Though Muku seemed annoyed by this at first, when Nanako crawled on top of Chie, he seemed to realise what he was supposed to do. Nanako's clothes had been ditched somewhere in the interim, apparently, as Chie was surprised to suddenly find the girl naked on top of her, but she didn't have much time to process that before Nanako leaned down for another deep kiss—one that distracted Chie enough to not realise what was happening until Nanako began to moan into her mouth.

Muku was fucking Nanako now, and giving her all the power that he had. Izanami was very much aware of the girl's lack of experience, and although it hurt to have such a large cock pushing rapidly into such a small hole, the thought that she was giving this girl's virginity to something as low as a house pet entertained her to no end—not to mention the pleasure that she personally received from such an act, being something of a masochist. As she moaned into Chie's mouth, she finally managed to get her tongue past the girl's teeth—jamming it into Chie's mouth, she rolled it around the tomboy's own tongue, while all Chie could do under the superior strength of the possessed Nanako was lie there and accept what was happening, admittedly more than a little scared as to what might happen if she were to try breaking free. There was so much about her situation that Chie didn't understand.

Izanami pulled back from Chie's mouth when she felt the dog begin to draw near to his orgasm. His knot was already pushing up against her entrance, and she knew it wouldn't be long until poor Nanako's pussy was stretched out even more than it already had been. She turned back towards the dog and leaned up to give his muzzle a kiss once more, right as he gave that final thrust and buried himself inside Nanako's poor cunt. The pain was immediate, but Izanami rode that pain and let out a small laugh that turned into a moan, with Chie looking up at her as she did. "...what's gotten into you, Nanako? This isn't like you," Chie muttered, the docile expression that she'd had ever since her orgasm turning into one of worry.

As soon as Muku was finished dumping his red hot cum into Nanako's young womb, Izanami slipped herself forward and pulled him out of her with an audible pop, then gave him a pat on the hind leg, prompting him to hop down from the couch and walk across the room, after which he leaned down to lap at his softening member. Izanami, meanwhile, moved further onto the couch, using Nanako's hands to grip onto the top as she made her way along Chie's body.

It wasn't long until the underage pussy that Muku had just dumped his load into was pressed against Chie's mouth. Izanami held Nanako there with such firmness that Chie couldn't even move her head out of the way. Looking up at Nanako and sensing that she wasn't going to be able to move if she didn't do as Nanako wanted, Chie slipped her tongue free from her mouth and began to lap at the offered snatch. The taste of Muku's cum wasn't as bad as that of his asshole had been, but Chie still didn't want it anywhere near her mouth. She tried to get away with not swallowing at first, but as she kept licking and more of it flowed into her open mouth, it soon became clear that if she didn't swallow, she'd be stuck with the intensely salty taste in her mouth, and at that point, swallowing it seemed like the lesser evil.

Chie's mind became glazed over with... something. It wasn't quite arousal, but her excitement was obvious as Izanami finally pulled Nanako back and then reached down to begin rubbing at the tomboy's pussy once more. "Nanako, please..." Chie moaned, with spit and dog cum dribbling down her chin. At that point, Izanami wasn't even sure what Chie was begging for, but in the interest of her own desires, she decided to keep stroking Chie's pussy, not that she would have stopped otherwise. One finger slipped inside, and then another—it was clear from Chie's reaction that she, too, had been a virgin before she had taken Muku's cock inside her, and that only made the moment sweeter for Izanami.

For one last act of depravity, Izanami moved up, sat halfway atop Chie's lap and lifted one of her arms. "Go on," she said, making no attempt to impersonate Nanako anymore. Chie wasn't sure what she was even being instructed to do at first, but it clicked a moment later, and she leaned up to plunge her tongue against that hairless armpit. Nanako might have been young but it was sweaty all the same, reminding Chie of how she tended to smell after exhaustive workout sessions, though compared to the things that she had tasted that evening, Nanako's sweat was somehow the least offensive to her tastebuds.

Grateful to have something other cum or the taste of ass in her mouth, Chie lapped as if her life depended on it, perhaps hoping that Nanako, or whoever was in control of her at that point, would go easier on her if she did. And sure enough, once Izanami had brought her to another trembling orgasm whilst Chie was given a fair share of Nanako's armpit sweat, she finally pulled back, seemingly finished—at least for the time being.

"I can't believe big bro has such slutty friends," Izanami muttered, putting her top-tier Nanako impression into action once more. It stung to hear those words, but Chie didn't say anything. Izanami had Nanako grin at her, then leaned up to peck the tomboy's nose before leaving. She wondered briefly whether Chie's introduction to the world of depravity would bear any fruit, then headed back home, eager to rest after a day of possession.


End file.
